Everlasting
by The Hawk Eye
Summary: One-shot. Una nueva secretaria ha hecho una afirmación inesperada sobre Riza Hawkeye y su relación con Roy Mustang. ¿Qué consecuencias traerá? Royai


Disclaimer: FMA no me pertenece, es de la gran Arakawa sensei, esto lo escribo por pasar el tiempo y porque es lo que desearía que ocurriese.

Después de tanto tiempo sin subir nada, he vuelto, y que volveré a desaparecer hasta tener tiempo e ideas (la facultad me intenta ocupar todo mi cerebro con los estudios. Y sin más que decir les dejo con el fic -

**Everlasting**

Tras entregar los papeles, decidió tomar el camino más largo para llegar a la oficina, sabía que era lo que iba a encontrarse y no tenía ganas de verlo pronto. Havoc y Breda haciéndose gestos, comunicándose entre ellos a causa del aburrimiento; Farman trabajando con su habitual ritmo lento y parsimonioso, sin prisa ninguna, según él lo mejor era trabajar lento, pero de manera constante, ella estaba de acuerdo en eso, pero en su opinión él era demasiado lento; Fuery, por su parte, estaría trabajando, pero en su rostro podría verse el sufrimiento de aquel que no está cumpliendo las expectativas que se suponían que ella tenía sobre él. Y por último, Roy Mustang, que estaría echado sobre la mesa medio dormido, aprovechando esos cinco minutos desesperadamente para dormir o, como mínimo, vaguear, hasta que llegase con más trabajo para él. Sí, eso era lo que iba a encontrarse y no tenía ganas de llegar pronto para ver esa escena que ella calificaría de triste, al ser hombres hechos y derechos los que la protagonizaban. De repente un grupo de cuatro secretarias se puso en medio de su camino, Riza fue al otro lado del pasillo dispuesta a sortearlas, sin ninguna suerte ya que ellas también se movieron.

- Hawkeye-. la llamó una de ellas, la que parecía estar más molesta.

Sabía lo que iba a ocurrir a partir de ese momento.

- Ya está bien de fastidiarnos-. dijo otra de las chicas.

Seguramente vendrían a quejarse porque hoy no habían obtenido el habitual saludo alegre del carismático y casanova Coronel Mustang, ya que aquella mañana había llegado más tarde y habría pasado, por lo tanto, corriendo delante de ellas sin dirigirles una sonrisa siquiera, más preocupado por no llegar tarde que por corresponderlas como siempre hacía.

- No está bien fastidiar al resto sólo porque el Coronel no te haga caso.

Ahí tuvo que enarcar una ceja, aquella declaración merecía el esfuerzo.

- No pongas esa cara, sabemos tu secreto.

- Eso, no creas que no nos hemos dado cuenta de lo que sientes por Mustang.

- Vemos como le hablas todos los días, pidiendo que te preste más atención, con ese tonito.

Riza pensó en que lo que decían era imposible, ella, siempre que no estaban solos, utilizaba un tono que catalogaba como estrictamente profesional, sin nada raro.

- También nos hemos dado cuenta de cómo le miras.

Y aquella información volvía a ser imposible, cuando no estaban comiendo o no estaban solos, ella solía estar mirando la libreta con las tareas que aún tenían que hacer o estaba mirando los informes mientras le explicaba detalladamente sobre que trataban. La rubia llegó a la conclusión de que hoy las secretarias estaban más imaginativas que de costumbre. En cuanto vio que iban a decir algo más, decidió irse de allí, no estaba dispuesta a escuchar más burradas. Y, con una agilidad asombrosa, Riza se las quitó de encima y siguió su camino hacia la oficina, tomando esta vez el camino más corto, no quería darles la oportunidad de una segunda encerrona.

- Acéptalo Hawkeye, siempre serás la eterna enamorada de Mustang-. le dijeron antes de que desapareciese de su vista.

Nada más llegar a la oficina vio que tenía razón, todos estaban haciendo lo que ella había supuesto que estarían haciendo. Suspiró, prefería mil veces esa escena que ver a las mujeres acusándola de que ese día Roy no les hubiese dirigido una mirada.

------------------------

Recién llegada del cuartel del Oeste, una secretaria se puso en su nuevo puesto. Central era un lugar impresionante, con el doble de personal que el del que ella provenía. Pronto se vio rodeada de un grupillo de secretarias que le daban la bienvenida. Tras las presentaciones y alguna que otra pregunta sobre su vida y demás, llegaron a la conversación sobre un hombre famosísimo por su fama de ligón, del que ella nunca había oído hablar.

- ¿Qué no sabes quien es Roy Mustang?-. se extrañaron todas.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

- Muy mal Hanna, pero no te preocupes, nosotras te ponemos al día.

Durante media hora le estuvieron hablando de aquel hombre, que parecía ser perfecto a los ojos de todas. Alto, guapo, atractivo, educado, fuerte, inteligente... y demás cosas positivas. Sus defectos eran, al parecer, sólo dos; que era un casanova y que siempre iba acompañado por una mujer rubia, una subordinada.

- Es una amargada, siempre le está regañando y poniendo más trabajo para que no pueda dedicarnos ni unos minutos.

Y así como todas habían dicho maravillas sobre Roy Mustang, sólo dijeron barbaridades sobre aquella rubia, de la que ni se molestaron por decirle el nombre, denominándola siempre como la rubia.

- Siempre será la eterna enamorada del Coronel.

- ¿No será que estáis celosas porque siempre está a su lado?

- No-. negaron todas con seguridad

- Si ni siquiera ha tenido una cita con él, a diferencia de muchas otras, de las que sí tendríamos derecho a tener celos.

Hanna asintió.

-------------------------

Fuery fue el último en irse, dejándolos solos en la oficina. En cuanto se cerró la puerta, Roy levantó la mirada del informe que estaba firmando para dirigírsela a su Teniente.

- Por fin solos-. suspiró con una sonrisa.

- Termina de firmarlos, sólo te quedan tres.

El pelinegro hizo un puchero, pero sin embargo hizo lo que la rubia le ordenó.

- Hoy tardaste más de lo normal en regresar cuando fuiste a entregar los papeles-. comentó terminando de hacer su última firma-. Y no me digas que cogiste el camino largo porque es mentira, tu cara te delataba.

- Las secretarias me echaron la culpa de que no las saludaste por la mañana.

Roy sólo pudo sonreír ante la respuesta.

- Mañana les haré tal saludo que no se podrán quejar en un mes-. dijo resuelto-. Mira que culparte a ti...

- Siempre que no les haces cualquier tontería lo hacen.

El ojinegro se levantó de su asiento para irse junto a su Teniente.

- Además hoy han estado más imaginativas que de costumbre, que si tonitos extraños de voz, que si miraditas pidiendo atención... Han sido muy divertidas.

- Lastima que no he podido verlo, me habría podido reír durante unos días-. dijo dándole un suave beso en los labios.

- También han dicho que soy la eterna enamorada del Coronel Mustang.

Roy sonrió ampliamente, había sido una lástima no poder escucharlas decir eso. Volvió a besar a Riza, esta vez con más pasión.

- Vámonos a casa.

- Mañana hay que levantarse temprano-. le advirtió sabiendo lo que quería hacer.

- Mientras tú no te quedes dormida no pasa nada. Sales de mi casa tempranito y, como mi piso está lejos del cuartel y a nadie le importa quien se queda o no a dormir, no tienes que preocuparte por nada-. dijo cogiendo el abrigo y dándoselo con una sonrisa picarona.

- ¿Está ordenado?-. preguntó sabiendo de antemano la respuesta-. Siempre te pasa lo mismo, como me tropiece con algo por la mañana cuando esté medio dormida te enteras. La próxima vez nos vamos a mi casa, y el que se despierta temprano eres tú.

- Tranquila.

- ¿Lavaste mi uniforme?

- Está impecable, listo para que te lo pongas mañana y vengas bien guapa al cuartel.

Los dos salieron de la oficina cogidos de la mano. A esas horas ya no quedaba nadie que les pudiese ver, además, Roy confiaba en el oído de su amante por si aún quedaba alguien en el cuartel.

-------------------------

Tarde, hoy Roy Mustang llegaba tarde. Las secretaria ya temían que no habría saludo para ellas, ya que estaría demasiado ocupado mirando el reloj y rezando para que la Teniente no le regañase.

- Pues hoy nos quedamos sin saludo otra vez-. dijo una de las mujeres algo apenada.

Todas asintieron.

- Bueno Hanna, tendrás que conformarte con verle correr...

- ¡Es hermoso!-. exclamó de repente la joven.

Todas miraron hacia donde ella tenía la vista. Ambos, Mustang y Hawkeye, iban a paso rápido en dirección a la oficina. Roy miraba al frente, haciendo de vez en cuando un asentimiento con la cabeza. Un paso más atrás iba Riza, mirando los papeles que acababa de recoger, al parecer ya le iba explicando sobre qué iban cada uno de ellos. Estuvo a punto de chocarse con un joven soldado, pero el pelinegro la cogió del brazo y tiró suavemente de ella para llevarla a un lado y evitar así el choque.

- Ese es el famoso Coronel Mustang.

- Que aparte de hermoso es guapo y atractivo.

- Educado, atento...

- La rubia es la Teniente Hawkeye...

- Hacen una hermosa pareja-. dijo ignorando a las otras secretarias.

- ¡¿Qué!?

-------------------------

Dejó los papeles sobre la mesa y empezó a dictarle las cosas que tenían que hacer para ese día. Se habían quedado dormidos los dos. Menos mal que el reloj biológico de Riza era exacto y a partir de una hora, ella era incapaz de permanecer dormida, que si no aún estarían en la cama.

- Del Coronel me lo esperaba, pero de la Teniente Hawkeye no-. comentó Havoc cuando la vio salir.

- Es humana al fin y al cabo, algún día tenía que ocurrir-. dijo Fuery sin levantar la vista de sus papeles.

Breda estaba por decir algo cuando Roy les ordenó que volviesen al trabajo. Todos sus subordinados llegaron a la conclusión de que hoy iba a ser un día largo y pesado.

-------------------------

Todas vieron pasar a la rubia medio corriendo, sin embargo no fueron a molestarla, estaban más interesadas en saber que le había llevado a decir a su nueva compañera que ella hacía buena pareja con su adorado Roy Mustang.

- Si según tú son pareja, ¿por qué ocultarlo? No hay ninguna ley que prohíba las relaciones entre los soldados.

- No sé, a lo mejor es una relación secreta porque él tiene algún enemigo o asunto turbio y no quiere que ella se vea involucrada-. contestó con ojos brillosos.

- Pero, ¿en qué te basas para decir que ya son pareja?

- Mira, van siempre juntos, él no ha tenido nunca ninguna relación estable...

- Pero sale con otras chicas-. le cortó una de ellas.

- Quizás quiera hacernos creer con eso que no tiene ninguna relación con nadie, además nunca ha llegado a nada con ninguna de ellas.

Todas asintieron ante los último, muchas habían tenido una cita con él, pero no habían llegado a nada más serio que eso, una simple cita.

- Y hoy los dos han llegado tarde y juntos, extraña coincidencia.

Todas volvieron a asentir.

- Todo esto convierte a Hawkeye no en la eterna enamorada, si no en la eterna amante de Roy Mustang.

-------------------------

Al día siguiente todo el cuartel estaba al tanto de las suposiciones de la nueva secretaria, y la frase que dijo, que ya se había hecho famosa, "la eterna amante de Roy Mustang". Y sólo había dos personas que no estaban enterados del asunto, los implicados en él. Las secretarias comenzaron a mirar de manera distinta a Riza, que dejó de ser la rubia amargada para convertirse en Riza a secas. Y para sorpresa de todas, no quisieron tomar represalias contra ella por robarles a su Coronel, si no que incluso comenzaron a saludarla, para extrañeza de ésta. Ahora era una mujer enamorada, cuya relación, por misterios de la vida para ellas, debía ser secreta. Y nadie puede odiar a una mujer por eso, aunque su relación fuese con Roy Mustang.

- Me siento observada-. comentó a la hora del almuerzo.

- Eso es porque eres muy guapa-. le susurró como explicación a ese hecho.

- Corrección, nos siento observados-. volvió a decir.

Roy miró todo el comedor, de repente todos los soldados comenzaron a observar su plato con un recién descubierto interés. Tenía razón Riza, estaban siendo observados.

- Termine rápido la comida, hay muchos documentos que firmar si quiere irse temprano hoy a casa-. dijo la ojiámbar.

Como pudo, engulló la comida que le quedaba y se fueron a la oficina.

- Hoy ocurre algo extraño-. comentó nada más cerrar la puerta-. Primero las secretarias me saludan con una sonrisa, después todo el comedor nos mira...

- ¿Te han sonreído las secretarias?

- Flipa.

- Bueno, no nos pongamos nerviosos.

- ¿Y si resulta que hay algún rumor sobre nuestra relación?

- Imposible, las secretaria entonces te habrían lanzado bolitas de papel y las más radicales una goma, no te sonreirían ni te saludarían-. negó con rotundidad-. Ya se les pasarán lo que sea que tengan.

- Eres un irresponsable.

- Venga, no vamos a buscarle tres pies al gato. Mira, durante unos días me quedo sin tú adorable compañía por las noches. Cada uno a su casa, si hay algún rumor sobre nosotros, al no vernos nunca irnos juntos no tendrán motivos para sospechar nada.

- Bien. Ahora ponte a trabajar, se supone que estamos trabajando-. dijo besándole con fuerza, aprovechando ahora que estaban solos, ya que esa noche y las siguientes a penas iban a poder hacer nada.

------------------------

A los pocos días el rumor, seguía siendo comentado por todos lados, sin embargo, la gente ya no se detenía en busca de algún gesto o mirada extraña entre ellos, dando esa misión por imposible.

- Tiene que ser tan romántico.

- Me pregunto cuando harán pública su relación.

- Será extraño ver al Coronel por la calle con ella. ¿te los imaginas cogidos de la mano?

Riza pasó por delante de ellas con su habitual expresión seria, aquella que tanto se habían dedicado a criticar. Todas le saludaron. Ahora su expresión era de extrañeza ante aquel hecho al que no había llegado acostumbrarse, a pesar de eso correspondió el saludo.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo creéis que llevan?-. preguntó Hanna-. ¿O cómo empezaron su relación?

Ahora las secretarias se dedicaban a imaginarse como había comenzado todo o lo que debían hacer para no ser descubiertos, creando así su propia película romántica.

------------------------

- Yo a las mujeres cada vez las entiendo menos-. dijo al entrar en la oficina.

- Pues si no las entiendes tú que eres una de ellas...-. replicó el pelinegro que se encontraba solo en la oficina.

- Las secretarias están de un amable conmigo...-. habló mientras se encogía de hombros-. A lo mejor pretenden matarme y quieren que mis últimos días de vida sean agradables.

- Déjalas que hagan lo que quieran-. le restó importancia-. Si no te molestan mejor que mejor.

- ¿Has terminado ya?-. preguntó mirando su mesa-. Mañana no quiero trabajo atrasado que el siguiente es de descanso y quiero que lleguemos temprano a casa. Eso si no tienes alguna cita.

- Tranquila, soy todo tuyo este fin de semana.

Ella le sonrió con dulzura esperando unir sus labios con los de él.

- Que ganas tengo que termine todo este asunto de los Homúnculos para poder hacer oficial nuestro compromiso-. dijo en forma de queja.

- Las secretarias se llevarán una gran decepción.

- Cierto, les regalaré una rosa a cada una. Será el último regalo del gran Roy Mustang.

Ambos salieron juntos de la oficina mientras acordaban a qué casa iban a ir esa noche. Riza se negó en rotundo a ir a la de su superior, siempre se quedaba dormida cuando iban allí y no tenía ganas de llegar mañana tarde al trabajo.

------------------------

- Ya decía yo que siempre iban juntos a todos lados y que se quedaban hasta muy tarde siempre-. dijo Havoc dejando los prismáticos.

- Alguien debería decirles que hay un rumor sobre su relación, ¿no?-. preguntó el de gafas-. Ellos quieren mantenerlo en secreto.

- No hace falta preocuparles por tan poco, nosotros nos encargaremos de todo. Además son las mujeres las que más hablan sobre eso y están casi todo el rato montándose su propia película.

- Cierto, la historia sobre la guerra se Ishval les ha quedado muy bien. Y ahora mi dinero, que he ganado la apuesta.

- Pero aquella en la que se conocían en la infancia también era muy romántica-. dijo el pelirrojo buscando su cartera.

- Pero poco creíble, Roy en su juventud debió ir a la casa de algún alquimista famoso, es poco probable que resulte que ella era su hija-. replicó Farman-. Ese tipo de alquimistas odian al ejército por utilizar lo que ellos consideran un arte para ayudar al mundo, en un arma-. explicó el por qué aquella historia era poco creíble-. Que el Coronel se metiese en el ejército todavía, pero que su hija también se alistase para seguirle... Imposible-. concluyó.

- Pues era muy bonita.

- Típica historia de película.

Todos comenzaron a pagar a Farman, que había dicho que esa noche saldrían cogidos de la mano, pero nada más. Como siempre era él quien ganaba las apuestas para desespero de los otros.

-------------------- Fin--------------------

Pues esto es todo, espero que les haya gustado. Y si les gustó como si no, déjenme un review, ya saben que acepto cualquier tipo de críticas, positivas o negativas, yo sólo les pido comentarios para saber como quedó.

Pues ya no les entretengo más. Hasta otra -


End file.
